


Ziplined

by Davechicken



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8977504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: A quick escape.





	

“The Force will protect me,” Chirrut says, hefting his staff with a knowing smile.  


“You say that about everything.”  


“Because it is true, my friend.”  


“You do realise it is usually me? Me who saves you? The person you are avoiding facing right now, as you instead face danger?”  


“The Force sent _you_ to me.”  


“ _That is not how the Force works, Chirrut_.”  


“Oh, but it is.”  


Baze watches with mingled admiration and despair. His friend literally cannot see a hand waving right in front of his face to know how many fingers are lifted, but he can take down a room full of assailants without breaking a sweat.

It is not how the Force _should_ work. 

And yet, it always seems to. 

Chirrut leaps onto the wire, using the staff to balance him as he walks along it. Baze drops to a crouch behind him, keeping his six safe with repeating fire. He can’t see the graceful acrobatics, but he hears the prang of the wire as Chirrut lands safely on the other side. It is a shame he couldn’t watch. 

Baze himself is far too bulky and unbalanced to do the same, so he unhitches the strap on his gun, snaps it back on again over the wire, and hurls his weight into the slide down the groaning conduit, hoping it doesn’t snap when he reaches the middle. Chirrut’s explosion over his head makes the edges of his hair crackle with how close it comes, and he turns to use his hip to break his fall against the next building. Unsnap of strap, restrap, regroup.

“Come, my friend. I can feel the way.”  


Baze wishes _he_ could, because it would be easier than following. But sometimes you just needed blind faith, and that is something he has in droves.


End file.
